


Overdue

by Chubby384Dumpling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Librarian!Kink, Library Sex, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Social Anxiety, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, glasses!kink, reader has social anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubby384Dumpling/pseuds/Chubby384Dumpling
Summary: It's your birthday, and every year your adoptive father, Tony Stark, insists on hosting an extravagant party for you despite your social anxiety. As your anxiety gradually overwhelms you, you escape to the library for some much needed breathing space but are surprised by two unexpected, but very welcome, guests. Risking the wrath of your father, Bucky and Steve, your boyfriends, have returned to Avengers Tower to wish their best girl a happy birthday and to give you your long overdue present.





	Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. IMPORTANT background info - For the sake of this fic, Bucky was an Avenger before the events of Civil War. So basically in this verse, Bucky became an Avenger at the end of Winter Soldier, but the truth of his past (i.e. his involvement in the death of Tony's parents) was only revealed during Civil War. It was the only way I could think of to explain the fact that the reader was in a relationship with Bucky and Steve prior to Civil War.
> 
> This is based off of a very naughty dream that I had about Steve and Bucky. The only omission being that, in my dream, Bucky and Steve had to fight a couple of HYDRA agents whilst they fucked me hahaha. So basically they were swinging me between them like how a monkey swings from tree to tree...but I was swinging from cock to cock hahahahaha. Omg I am so weird.

Birthdays are such overrated affairs, you thought to yourself as you sat on a plush red sofa, surrounded by hundreds of smiling, happy people. Your adoptive father, Tony Stark- self-styled genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist - had insisted on throwing you an extravagant birthday party despite your reluctance. Tony knew that you weren't comfortable in large groups of people, preferring to socialise with a small number of close friends but he never really gave up hoping that, with some encouragement, you would come to be more confident and outgoing like him. So despite your discomfort with the parties he threw in your honour, you continued to humour him because you knew how much he cared for you. 

 

It didn't stop you trying to escape said parties at every chance you got though. You had been talking, or more accurately, listening to one of Tony’s employees (the conversation was overwhelmingly one sided) but as the man continued to talk at you, you could feel your anxiety gradually worsening. Legs shaking uncontrollably, teeth biting down hard on your red-tinted lips, and your nails digging into the palm of your hand. The man was trying his hardest to flirt with you, you could tell from the way his hand continually found seemingly innocuous reasons to stroke the skin of your shoulder, and arm. However, you knew he wasn't really interested in  _ you per say _ , rather his objective was to get closer to Tony through you. You’d seen it so many times before. Handsome man asks you out, spends a few months convincing you that they actually love you...and then once Tony starts to treat them like a member of the family, maybe gives them a promotion, a raise, or even a holiday home in the Caribbean...they suddenly change, making excuses to not see you until finally the relationship falls apart. Of course, you always tell Tony that you broke up with them because, knowing Tony, if he knew the real motives of those gold-diggers he would kick up a hell of a stink. The last thing you needed was to see your dad on the news in the Iron-man suit, dangling your ex-boyfriend from the top of Stark Tower by his balls. You chuckled at the image before you were brought back to the present by the feeling of a hand travelling up your leg. Abruptly brought back to reality, you focused once more on the jackass in front of you, who had clearly taken your innocent chuckle as a positive reception of his flirtations.  

 

With a wry smile you quickly stood up, knocking his hand off your leg in the process. ‘Sorry...em…’ you paused, having forgotten his name.

 

“Adam,” he reminded you, the fake smile on his face failing to completely mask his irritation at your failure to recall his name.  

 

“Sorry Adam,” you repeated politely, eyes flickering around the room as your anxiety continued to grow, “um...I’m just going to...I mean, I kind of have to…” you stuttered, trying to control your breathing, “go. Sorry. Um...see you around.” You finished rather lamely, spinning on your heel and walking briskly to the closest bathroom. 

 

Once safely locked in the bathroom, you walked to the sink and turned on the cold tap. You removed your glasses, and after a few splashes of cold water on your face you were feeling slightly better but still not quite ready to rejoin the party. The pangs of a tension headache slowly began to make itself known. With a sigh, you slowly slid down the cold bathroom tiles until you were sitting on the floor with your arms wrapped around your knees. As you sat there, gradually letting the tension seep out of your body, memories of your last birthday resurfaced. 

 

***

 

_ As usual, Tony had pulled out all the stops and organised a huge party. The guest list had been filled with the biggest names in business and the media. Naturally, this meant that you knew almost none of them and equally most of them didn’t give a rat’s ass about you. They only came to bask in the presence of Tony Stark and to avail of the open bar. Only a handful of your friends, including the Avengers and some agents, had attended, easing your anxiety a little. But that hadn’t stopped you from having a panic attack in the hallway. Thankfully Steve and Bucky had came to your rescue, each taking one of your hands in theirs and leading you to a quiet room where you could calm down. Steve had pulled you onto his lap and enveloped you in his arms whilst Bucky soothingly rubbed your back and told you to focus on slowing your breathing down. Eventually your breathing had returned to normal and you had collapsed in exhaustion against Steve’s strong chest.  _

 

_ When you next opened your eyes, you were lying in your own bed sandwiched between two super soldiers. The little spoon to Steve’s big spoon, his arm supporting your head, and Bucky’s metal arm draped over your waist. Both were sleeping soundly, and you giggled when you noticed that your television was playing The Little Mermaid. Obviously, the boys had raided your Disney dvd collection whilst you slept. _

 

_ Following that night, your relationship with the two men had taken a surprising turn. You had always been close but suddenly you began spending a lot more time together. Watching movies together cuddled on the sofa, going for walks, or just simply talking, you quickly became inseparable. It didn’t take long for you to recognize your growing feelings for the two men. As hard as you tried to suppress your feelings, believing that they would never think of you in that way, the more time you spent in their company, the harder it became to conceal how you felt. The slightest touch from either of them would send a rush of heat throughout your body. With their enhanced senses you knew that it wouldn't be long before they figured out why your heartbeat sped up when they were near and why their touch caused a furious blush to stain your cheeks. So you had decided to avoid them for a while in the hopes that your feelings would dissipate but it simply made you yearn for them more than ever. You missed them so badly that it hurt and for the few days that you had been without them your anxiety had been sky high and your mood was at rock bottom.  _

 

_ The boys had been confused and hurt by your avoidance, but hadn't wanted to encroach on your space. They gave you a few days to yourself, hoping that you would work through whatever was worrying you, and then return to them. But after the sixth day of you refusing to leave your bedroom they finally demanded that you talk to them. At their insistence, everything that you had been feeling poured out of you as you sobbed into Bucky's shirt, with Steve’s hand stroking your hair. You confessed that you had fallen in love with them both, that every touch from them caused your body to burn with hunger, and that you were worried that this would ruin your friendship because there was no way that two beautiful men like them could ever want a plain, ugly girl like you. _

 

_ Bucky had gently prised you off his chest, wiping a few stray tears on your cheek away with his sleeve, and softly but firmly said, “Y/N, don't say things like that. You gotta stop putting yourself down. You are so beautiful, inside and out. It hurts me to hear you say those things about yourself. When are you going to realise that Steve and I…” He stopped talking and ran his hand through his own hair in exasperation, “That you are so…” _

 

_ “I think what Buck is trying to say, Y/N, is that you are so important to us. Those few days without you were like hell. We need you. We want you.’ Steve said, cupping your cheek with his large hand. Your heart skipped a beat at Steve’s words and you glanced disbelievingly between the two men.  _

 

_ Steve offered you a dazzling smile and trailed his fingers from your cheek to your lips, slowly tracing your bottom lip with his index finger. Your gaze shifted to Bucky who had slipped his metal hand into yours, interlinking his cold fingers with your own. Lifting your joined hands, he placed a gentle kiss on the back of your hand. ‘We love you, doll.’ he said. _

 

_ “B-but I love both of you…” you stuttered. “I can’t choose just one of you.” You felt incredibly selfish for saying this but knew that you would feel incomplete if you dated just one of them. Plus, you refused to come between two best friends that had been through so much together.  _

 

_ “We’re not asking you to, baby girl.” Steve said soothingly, tenderly pushing a stray strand of your hair behind your ear.  _

 

_ You stared in confusion between the two men that you loved, both of whom were smiling at you. “But then...how?” You asked.  _

 

_ “We’ll make it work. Don’t worry doll.” Bucky responded, squeezing your hand in his as Steve slowly leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on your lips.  _

 

_ The next few months had been a bit of a whirlwind. You had heard of polyamorous relationships, had read about them in lifestyle magazines with a vague curiosity but you had never considered the possibility that one day you would be in one. A lot of time in those first few weeks was spent discussing boundaries. Bucky and Steve were adamant that you were the centre of the relationship, that they were only interested in you and by no means were they sexually attracted to each other. You had giggled and made a pinky swear that you wouldn't ask them to touch each other in a sexual manner even though you found the idea quite arousing. You had all agreed that even though the relationship included three people, you were allowed to spend some alone time with them individually.  _

 

_ It was also agreed that your relationship would remain a secret for a while, especially from your father. If Tony knew you were being tag teamed by two 100 year old super soldiers he would flip his lid. A few of your close friends, namely Natasha, Sam, and Bruce, had unearthed your secret but they were all sworn to utter secrecy.  _

 

_ Steve and Bucky's individual personalities combined perfectly to match your emotional needs. Some days you needed gentle encouragement to push yourself out of your comfort zone and to achieve even the littlest things. On days like those Steve was so amazingly patient with you; praising your attempts to overcome your anxiety, holding your hand and acting as your anchor on reality as you fought against the intrusive thoughts. But on other days, when your anxiety was so bad and your mood really low, all you wanted to do was wallow in self-pity. On those days, Bucky was right by your side. Silently holding you as you sobbed into his chest, refusing to leave the house. He would stock up on chocolate and your favourite ice-cream, stick on a Disney film and sit you on his lap. He would listen sympathetically as you vented your feelings to him, occasionally agreeing with what you said or joining in to bitch about that person at work who was always giving you a hard time.   _

  
  


_ For a blissful few months, things had been great. You fell a little more in love with Steve and Bucky everyday, and they loved you in return. Days were spent in their company, having fun and talking about the future. And at night, you snuck out of your room and crept into bed with your two boys where they both worked together to turn you into a hot quivering mess.  _

 

_ All in all, things were great...that is, until the Sokovia Accords and the ensuing events that had torn the Avengers apart, pitting your father against your boyfriends in a battle of morals. For weeks Steve and Bucky were plastered across the news; The star-spangled patriotic American hero and his boyhood friend reduced to fugitives on the run from the law.  _

 

_ Things had calmed down slightly since then. Steve and Bucky were no longer wanted men but their relationship with Tony was far from mended. Tony still refused to acknowledge their attempts to contact him and had virtually banned them from the Avengers facility. Not only had he banned them from stepping foot on Stark property, he had also forbade everyone within the premises to make any contact with them whatsoever.  _

 

_ It had been weeks since you had last seen your boys and you physically ached for them. To not hear their voices, or feel their hard bodies against yours was torture. You missed them with every fibre of your being; never before had you felt so empty and incomplete.  _

 

***

 

A succession of loud pings echoed throughout the bathroom, jolting you from your memories and back into the present. Rummaging through your black clutch bag, you withdrew your phone and read the unopened text messages. They were from Natasha. 

 

Nat: 8.21PM “Heads up, Iron-dad is looking for you. Think he’s planning on getting the whole party to sing happy birthday to you when the cake comes out.” You let out an exasperated groan upon reading this and quickly scrolled to the next message.

 

8.23PM “P.S. Long overdue gift is waiting for you in the library. ;)” 

 

8.24PM “P.P.S. If you don’t make it back in time can I have your slice of cake? ...You know how I love cake xxx”

 

What gift could Nat have possibly left for you in the library, you thought to yourself. She had already given you multiple gifts that morning including books entitled, ‘ _ the best 100 interrogation techniques _ ’ and ‘ _ the Russian guide to improving your espionage skills’ _ ; a huge bottle of “the best motherf***ing vodka to have been manufactured in Russia” (her exact words); and, just cos she was your best friend and knew how much you were hurting due to the boys’ absence, a build-a-bear teddy with a silver arm stamped with a red star holding Captain America’s shield. When Natasha had taken you aside and gave it to you in private, you had cried and hugged it tightly to your chest. It was such a thoughtful gift. Now you had something tangible and real to hug whenever the pangs of yearning became overwhelming.

 

Your curiosity was piqued, and it also gave you a valid excuse to skip out on the party for a while. So you stood up, smoothed out your little black dress, quickly fluffed your hair in the mirror and silently slipped out of the bathroom. You headed up the spiral staircase, being careful not to draw too much attention to yourself. Once at the top of the stairs you relaxed. None of the party guests would come up here, FRIDAY had been programmed to allow only those with full clearance to access the second floor of Tony’s quarters. 

 

The hall was dimly lit but you knew the way to the library like the back of your own hand.  Your father had it built for you shortly after he had officially adopted you. He had been finding it difficult to coax you out of your shell and the only time that you truly seemed content was when you had your head buried in a book. So he had hired an interior designer to create your very own library in the heart of the tower, giving you free reign to fill it with all of your favourite books. It was every bit the traditional library; just like the one from your favourite film, Beauty and the Beast. Mahogany bookcases lined every wall, from floor to ceiling; there was a sliding ladder to reach the highest shelves; and a large, ornately carved fireplace at the centre of the room surrounded by cosy leather armchairs. You spent most of your childhood curled up in here with a book on your lap, and many a times your father had caught you sneaking out of your room in the middle of the night to grab a new book from the shelves.

 

 

Pushing open the heavy oaken doors, you were struck by its magnificence; no matter how many times you entered the library, it never failed to take your breath away. But this time your attention was captivated by something else as soon as you entered the room. 

 

There was someone already in the library. 

 

It was a tall, well-built man with dark hair that fell just short of his wide shoulders. He stood with his back to you, gazing out of the window. One arm hung at his side whilst the other, which was metal and glimmered in the dimly lit room, was braced against the wall. As the door fell shut behind you, the man turned around and his dark eyes flashed at you from across the room. As his eyes focused on you, his whole face lit up with a grin. 

 

“Bucky…” you whispered, your voice inaudible over the rapid beating of your heart.   

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I decided to make the reader socially anxious as I suffer from severe social anxiety myself and I feel like we are under-represented in fanfics.


End file.
